


Anything for you

by penguinpie



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Spectrum, Big Gay Love Story, Canon Asexual Character, Canon Divergent- Gotham's ugly queer bait, Canon Gay Character, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gotham can catch my hands, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Smut, sex adverse asexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinpie/pseuds/penguinpie
Summary: This isn’t suppose to be free of issues. It isn’t suppose to be “non problematic” or perfect or anything along those lines. For reference: Don’t use baby oil internally and be careful with it around vaginas too, lmao. This is not intended to be a representation of all ace people or sex adverse aces and the views implied or stated to be held by either character are in no way representative of my own.I wrote this 4 am yesterday morning cause I have a mighty need for more actual asexual Oswald, particularly the adverse aspects of his asexuality and I wanted to try writing smut. It has no real plot, I'm sure I can't write Ed for nuts, and I'm too lazy to proof read so apologies in advance. I love that gayace bird & his nerd. Enjoy. v uv)/





	

❝ I am crazy sad, and somewhere deep inside, all I want is to fly. ❞ 

— /// JANDY NELSON, THE SKY IS EVERYWHERE

Heated kisses didn’t come easy to him. Even the most passionate of such would always have an air of restraint. Subtle hesitance. It came from uncertainty, an eternal lack of confidence and self doubt. He was learning only to be touched by such things and not held- especially now. Now he had gotten to the point where he returned these kisses almost as eagerly as their source currently did. Never exactly confidently, but it was obvious he enjoyed each hasty lock of their lips.

It was nice to be in these moments as there were few like them in which he could forget most things that plagued his mind. Ed made any expectations he had a reality; he was soft and gentle, if not a little vigorous. Oswald liked that though, that zest held the insistence that he was wanted and he tried his best to replicate it- even if he was shy and a somewhat reticent, he too wanted and he enjoyed very much.

Ed’s kisses came with hands this time, hands that roamed him above his navy, silk pajamas. He liked that too he thought. He was a little less forward, mostly his hands remained in the one place, wrapped around the other mans neck and coincidentally that was where Oswald next found the warm sensation of lips. Neither of them seemed to be giving much thought to their actions. They were flowing instinctively and what Oswald did think was that it was incredibly pleasant- even the lips that had fell down his jaw and to his neck were met with a flattered smile. Nothing stopped there, and the next time there was thought was when a subconscious knead between their lowermost sections began.

Perhaps it were a combination of realization and shock as a new sensation traveled upward to the brain locked in passionate delight, but either way it had earned the widening of his eyes and a faint tensing that had not gone unnoticed by his partner, who had immediately stopped to ask, 

“Too much?”

He was met with a very swift, “No”.

It was reassuring to Ed, who had always been incredibly observant. He got the impression, however, that he needed to test the waters a little further. Ed knew Oswald was a little… Inexperienced and perhaps met this entire thing with an awkward tautness that even a somewhat clumsy and plain man like himself could see. Sure, he had noticed a confidence growing in Oswald little by little; but that didn’t change the idea Ed got that Oswald’s ‘ no ‘ may have been worth testing to understand its authenticity.

And he would be right on that. Oswald’s no had come as nearly a reflex but he was stubborn, and although he thought he should, he refused to take it back. He wasn’t an idiot and he wasn’t ignorant to the turn their romp had taken. He thought that should have been a natural development in any case. What else did prolonged kissing and touching lead to ? It was part way his own fault and more so it seemed that Ed was really enjoying himself. Oswald didn’t want to spoil that with his quiet anxieties. He saw them as abnormal and wanted so much for the opposite if only to please. What kind of boyfriend would he be if not?

He loved these moments so because they preoccupied his mind as much as he’d ever known, drawing his thoughts well away from the ever present notion that he was foul and wrong, and unworthy of such attention.

Ed had moved back between Oswald’s legs. He kept their contact as he looked intensely on to the shorter man- who gave the impression he wanted to squirm with irritation towards such a questioning gaze. He never liked being questioned. Especially when he was pretty sure he had given a clear answer. It didn’t even matter what he might have felt inside.

“Are you sure?”, Ed asked and received another quick answer. This time it had a childish and sarcastic edge that conveyed Oswald’s dislike of being questioned quite well. “Yes.”

Test number two point 0 included Ed making a more daring move; this time he hooked his fingers beneath both the tops of Oswald’s pajama pants and underwear and made a small movement to pull the both down.

This got the reaction Ed had suspected. 

“Ed!” Oswald had yelped while clutching the fabric of his pants at the same time to prevent their removal.

“Oswald.” He responded in that stern, protective tone that made the small man’s brow furrow in response. It was very much another reflex and Oswald couldn’t help but kick himself the moment it had happened.

“ Am I correct to assume that there is more of a yes to that no?“ he asked, only to get another childish “NO” for a reply. This time with much more force than before. He didn’t need to say anything as suddenly Oswald caved on his resolution, conflicted expression obvious on his pointed features.

“Its just… I’ve never been with anyone before… Mother always said it was wrong.” He confessed, “Sex is a dirty, shameful, amoral thing that corrupts the soul and supplies you a ticket to hell” he spat with harsh, mocking conviction and though there was no visual roll of his eyes it was clearly translated through his tone.

Ed blinked twice. He was sure he felt a few pieces of the puzzle that was Oswald Cobblepot click into place. “Oh. I see then…”

Oswald had spoke of his mother before, lots of times, but Ed now realized that the dear old woman might have done Oswald more harm than good without ever realizing it. Not that he would ever say that to Oswald, less he find his throat promptly slashed. This was a… Sore subject for Oswald and Ed already knew that. It was one of the very few things in the world he dared not research for fear of the answers he may have found in doing so.

“But you know that isn’t true, right?” Ed’s question didn’t linger and was immediately met with a deadpan stare from Oswald “Of course… But, I-I.. Can’t help but feel strange sometimes.” His shoulders shrugged. It was hard explaining something he wasn’t sure he understood and this was the first time he’d ever tired to do so out loud.

Ed didn’t know if he truly got what Oswald meant by that and and so he move forward, placing a reassuring kiss on his forehead. It seemed very right at that moment and judging by the coy smile it brought out of his feathered friend it was certainly a good move. Sometimes he got the moves right. It wasn’t often but on occasions he did and in them he was quite proud of himself. “ I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to do, Oswald.”

“I want to.”

This time the answer was surprising and Ed didn’t know how to take it than to believe it to be the truth, which worked for him especially if he were to ask his half erection.

The reality was that Oswald was still thinking entirely about what he believed Ed wanted and not the anxious knot that had been twisting inside of him. He knew his mother was wrong; sex wasn’t dirty or sinful- it was overblown if anything- and he knew she only said those things to scare him off women, who she had no idea weren’t even something he was actually interested in.

There was an irony there, he knew that too, but that didn’t explain the fear and enmity he felt towards the idea of having sex. He combated this with utter denial which he had the strength for only because he wanted Ed to be happy and the fear of displeasing him and losing him as a result was far greater. He resigned himself to watch as Ed smiled, rising from his place on the bed and moving to reach the baby oil on the nightstand.

Oswald didn’t know if he was more curious or terrified but he watched as Ed moved himself back into position. He reached in and began unbuttoning Oswald’s pajama shirt when suddenly he found himself stopped again as Oswald spoke “Can I leave it on? I want to leave it on.”

It was an odd request that received a soft pause from Ed who withdrew his hands none the less.

“Well I don’t see why not.”

It was such a simple action but Oswald already felt a great relief within it. A part of his mind promptly decided he wasn’t doing it if he couldn’t keep his top on. Maybe he felt it covered him, gave him privacy and security. In a moment like this he needed his small comforts and he’d never been a fan of his nudity at all. He hated the look of himself and he feared Ed would too. Featherless birds were so unsightly; he was not an exception to this. 

Ed on the other hand felt no such disgust. In fact he found himself somewhat excited for this encounter but he payed no real mind to Oswald’s desire to keep his top on. It was refreshing not to feel nervous or a tremendous pressure to preform as he had in the one and only other time he had sex before. He didn’t really like to think about it in fact. Oswald was a contrast to Kristen, Ed didn’t feel he could make a complete fool of himself even if he was hardly an expert in this craft. He had a confidence in the fact he knew what felt good for him and he could hope it would feel similarly to Oswald, and he knew Oswald had nothing to compare him to.

Keeping in line with Oswald he felt no need to remove his shirt which may have rose a hypocritical disappointment in the bird-like man, who immediately criticized himself as a pervert despite the situation, his eyes silently falling off Ed and down to nothing in particular. He was glad Ed couldn’t read mind because his was a mess. 

The small bottle of baby oil Ed had brought with him to the bed became Oswald’s source of focus. He didn’t know much about sex when he really thought about it. He’d seen some dirty pictures of women and he’d even seen the real deal completely unclothed- much to his disinterest- but outside of the basics he knew so little, and heterosexual sex was the main focus of what he did know. It was unappealing but he supposed he wasn’t quite interested enough in sex in general to look into the dynamic of the act between two men. He never really believed he would find a man who loved or desired him anyway.

‘Taking it in the ass’ seemed to be popular, though always used in a very derogatory way that made him uncomfortable and skittish thinking about it. He settled himself quickly, only to feel a rush of warmth in his cheeks as Ed began removing his pants again. This time he wasn’t stopped and though Oswald lost reality for a moment and hadn’t noticed until later, Ed had preformed the same action, his pajama pants discarded on the floor next to Oswald’s silky, navy ones.

Ed was a forensic’s man, not a sexologist of any description. He had never tried anything with another man until now, though he was clearly earnest. He was an expert in human anatomy and one thing he knew for sure was that the anus was designed for evacuation, not entry. That didn’t mean of course that he wasn’t in constant awe of human adaptability- but learning to walk before one could run had nothing to do with adaptability- it was simple logic. He had no desire to push himself or Oswald in any way. He felt penetration was something that could be discussed at a later date if necessary. 

Oswald had hoped a nervous, slightly pensive stare was an appropriate reaction to watching, fixated as Ed’s half-erection sat atop of his. He supposed that was one hurdle out of the way but Ed was already busy moving to the next phase and that included the baby oil.

“This might feel a little funny at first” the other man said as suddenly Oswald knew what the oil was for. It was oozed into the palm of Ed’s hand and then was promptly slathered and massaged on, between and around both of their abut and semi-erect cocks.

“O-oh”

He was somewhere between acknowledgement and a hot gasp of surprise. Ed said funny but he was sure what he meant was ‘It feels good’ and that was exactly how Oswald went on to describe it, still trembling with nerves that gave him a half titter, finding himself lost for words otherwise. “I-I do like that feeling– its, uh, nice.”

A rushed response but he felt he needed something to say- to reassure that what Ed was doing was still welcomed for the most important part within his mind. He almost sounded surprised that he liked the way it felt and perhaps that was the part that got the beaming grin from Ed.

“That makes two of us.” He cooed as he moved now to lean over Oswald, back as they had been when this whole thing started; the only difference now being they were pantless and Ed’s hand rested gently around his cock. The position was comforting, he could observe Ed and all that was happening and so Oswald’s arms rose back up to wrap around him.

Suddenly his obscure worry of being bent over, face down and more intimate with the mattress of the bed than he were with Ed was gone. It was a very stupid thought in the first place but what was he suppose to imagine when he had so little to go off and he felt so fevered in the first place? Though his nerves had not vanished, it helped that he could see and in that way be engaged in what was going on. It felt good to have that sense of control over what was happening, hand in hand with the belief that Ed would never push him to continue something if he decided he needed to stop. Trust and oversight had made this possible. 

He gave a whimper as Ed’s fist moved, stroking him tenderly to start. It was something new to Oswald, who already began suffering a rush of blood that smothered all of his more serious senses and thoughts in the best way possible, leaving him a sensitive, softly keening heap below Ed. There was a hot, pulsating feeling building within that he was sure showed through the speckles of his warm red cheeks.

He’d touched himself a few times before but he never went very far and certainly never finished himself. He was too overcome by shame and self-disgust and though he wouldn’t have described the psychical feeling as bad, it wasn’t comparable to this in terms of how good it felt.

Ed wasn’t a contrast to the mewling Oswald, albeit he was far more focused in the carnal bliss he’d help him discover, that he now writhed in. He wasn’t all that much off, however and he changed the position of his hand to encompass them both. He kept it in place, a loose ball around them just for added fiction as Oswald’s hips had began to twitch and thrust inward, certainly a subconscious effort on his behalf. His lower had nearly taken a mind of its own as he moaned, Ed mirroring him with his head resting against the pillow behind Oswald, breath bearing down into the crook of the smaller man’s neck. They were back to little more than pure instinct.

“O-oh! Hea-h-vens, E-e-ed!”

His response was a grin and a throaty groan as he continued to grind them together. He found it almost erotic in itself that he knew exactly how to please Oswald, let alone the little bird’s peeps and squeaks of aching approval that Ed mimicked somewhat in his own way, purring his name back avidly.

Oswald wasn’t sure he was entirely present in his mind and for once he had only one focus and one thought; that was surely to keep going, to keep building the fiction against them- heightened by the way Ed’s hand encased them both and the now very warm oil that made them slide together and against each other with tantalizing ease. It seemed to get better and better with every movement, those of which had became a little frantic on Oswald’s end.

Within Oswald’s mind there was no time, but in reality it had only been several good minutes.

“Gosh- I-I, Ed– “

It made sense Oswald finished first, he’d left it too late to warn Ed as he halfway intended. He hadn’t found an appropriate way to exclaim he was cumming without embarrassment, speaking to the fact he was still very much there just in an entirely new place that had consumed his focus.

Ed didn’t seem to mind at all, and not wanting to leave Oswald waiting at the finish line he focused entirely on himself with one quick, rough pump after the other.

Sill partway caught in the waves of his orgasm Oswald turned his head, placing tender, supportive kisses along Ed’s jaw as he wished to somehow help without getting in the taller mans way. His grasp on Ed had only tightened now, as he tensed and panted in his efforts to catch up with Oswald.

When he finished Oswald knew because he could feel Ed relax and fall entirely into his embrace. It was a moment of shared relief that even Oswald was able to bask in the satisfaction of for a few solid seconds before his inner workings began to flicker to life again, no longer shut out in favor of that primal lust.

He didn’t know what he felt. Shock? Erase? Disgust? No true feeling he knew of registered. He felt blank but he supposed it was a nice blank more so than an unpleasant one and that was helped by the fact he could feel a contented, sighing, Ed in his arms.

“Oh boy… “

It was murmured softly into the crook of Oswald’s neck as his position shifted into something he felt was a little more comfortable for the both of them.

“Satisfactory, I should hope?” He asked and Oswald nodded, a nervous cackle taking over. “Oh, yes, certainly.” that was possibly the nerdiest thing to say and the humor hadn’t been lost on him. Whether Ed meant it or not it was very true to him.

What was true to Oswald however was to feel a little stunned within himself. He honestly hadn’t imagined himself capable of anything like that and truly it was enjoyable. The hype of an orgasm suddenly made a lot more sense to him even if he still wouldn’t write home about it. 

He felt almost hopeless when Ed moved to get up. He didn’t know what it was that made his heart sink with Ed’s one small moment. It was simply a desperate need to clean himself overcoming him. He had reached for tissues also on the night stand and began wiping up excess oil and most importantly the mess they had made, which neither of their tops had been excluded from. 

Ed hadn’t forgotten Oswald either who he took a tissue to directly after as he cleared his throat slightly. “Sorry about that. It does get quite messy at times.”

“ To be expected; It was surely worth it though… I am sorry for being so difficult.”

The smile that had gotten from Ed made Oswald want to replay those words a thousand times just to see that smile again and again. It was such a warm glow that melted him inside. He didn’t know why he felt the need to apologize however.

“Please don’t apologize. You’ve done nothing wrong.” Ed said, partway concerned that Oswald felt the need to say sorry for anything in the first place. He wasn’t sure what to make of Oswald’s almost forlorn apology but he quickly began speaking again, deciding not to question it too deeply and instead take a lighter approach, doing what he always did when things made him feel unsure; 

“I have a riddle for you: ahem, what is another word for joy that starts in H, but for me it starts with U?”

Oswald had began an unassuming movement to collect his underwear from the floor and slip them back on because he knew it would make him feel better, but Ed’s silly riddle made him smile wide and bubble with glee. “Happiness?”

“Correct!” Ed glittered, his hands clapping together in a motion that well emphasized the feeling and Oswald moved forward, his arms wrapping around Ed in a tight embrace with a soothed sigh. “You’re my happiness too, Ed. You mean the whole entire world to me.” 

The tall man’s head turned, a cheek resting against Oswald’s as he leaned into his loving embrace, stiff but wholly welcoming, “I adore you, Oswald.” He’d never imagined their relationship could have became what it had. Fate was a funny thing, wasn’t it?


End file.
